Naruto Shippuden: Adventures in Hueco Mundo
by Runixer
Summary: Naruto and team kakashi goes on a quest to the soul society, and after that, to Hueco Mundo, to save a friend of a Shinigami that appeared one day at konoha village, named Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story is taking place after naruto's fight with pain, before the five kage summit arc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or bleach, and believe me, I wish I did.

i want to thank **kiki30501** for helping me with the story, especially correcting my grammar and improving the literature, _thanks man_

**Somewhere in Konoha village**

It was a bright sunny day in the village. The repair of the damage caused by pain was nearly complete, and all around the village people were working hard to rebuild shops and houses, rearranging stocks of items on shop shelves, or helping moving furniture into newly built houses. But one shinobi wasn't participating in the repairs, he was on his way to the temporary hokage office, to receive a mission from the hokage, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and his reorganization mark, the lines on his face gave in his identity, for there was only one shinobi in Konoha village that looked like that, and his name was no other then Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, to find out team kakashi were waiting for him already. "Where have you been naruto? Even Kakashi sensei got here before you did. And that says something." sakura mentioned to naruto… "ahem", all in the room looked towards the source of the voice, Tsunade, who sat by her desk.

"Now that naruto is here, I can give you the details of the mission. As you know, there are different lands around us, like the land of iron, or the land of the waves and so on and so on. But, beyond these lands, lay a sea, what is beyond that sea is unknown, or at least it no longer is, this morning a group of three young people entered the village." at that moment, shizune entered the room, with another three people, two guys and a girl. One of the guys had red hair, and a weird looking tattoo on his forehead, the girl was shorter than the guys, and looked about 15, the third guy looked about the same age, which had orange spiky hair, you might say it was a bit similar to naruto's hair, the orange spiky haired guy talked: "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, 15 years old, substitute shinigami." he said, after he finished presenting himself, the girl did the same. "my name is Rukia Kuchiki; I am a shinigami, a sould reaper from the 13 court guard squads of the seritei, we came here as a part of our mission, see, a few hundred years ago, a captain of the 13 court guard squads was sent here as part of an expedition squad, when we just discovered these lands, when they got here, the squad was attacked by a massive monster, and they were almost completely wiped out. The captain and his lieutenant survived, and managed to get back to the boat, the captain then decided to stay to hold off the monster, giving the lieutenant a chance to escape. The lieutenant made it back, and reported the events of the expedition, and now, after more than three hundred years have passed, the captains decided it was safe enough to send another squad, so seritei decided to send us here to explore the land. In our wildest dream we never imagined this land was populated by humans." she said as her voice was trembling with excitement.

Suddenly Tsunade spoke: "Now, about your mission, team kakashi" tsunade turned to the group of shinobi "you are to return with these... Shinigami back to the seritei, and to negotiate with their leaders. Also, while you are there, try learning from them as much as you can, and assist them in any way you can. For the importance of the mission, it is now ranked as an A-class mission, you are to departure as soon as the sun rises tomorrow. Good luck… Kakashi and Yamato, please stay here for a second." tsunade added, while the rest of team kakashi, and the group of soul reapers left the room.

"What is it, lady hokage?" Kakashi asked. "as may have or have not guessed, the beast and the captain the girl was talking about are no other than the ten-tails and the sage of the six paths." Tsunade explained, and after a second or two continued "if we can figure out more about them, it will be an extraordinary discovery for the history of this land, and may uncover the true secret of the tailed beasts, and the reason they exist" she stated, shocking both yamato and kakashi. "and one more thing" she added, "watch naruto closely, lately he is losing control of the kyuubi, and the seal Minato used to seal the kyuubi is weakening. This is a critical mission. I didn't tell the others, but this mission is so critical it was actually ranked as an S-class mission. It has to succed at all costs. that's all." and with that, the two men left the office.

'I wish I could tell them what the girl told me' Tsunade thought to herself. Earlier that day rukia came to the office to talk to the hokage privately. Tsunade was amazed when rukia explained about the hollows, creatures that eat humans for fun, and the recent betrayal of Sosuke Aizen, and asked tsunade for help, that was the real reason why she sent such a large team for a negotiation mission, this was not just a normal negotiation mission, it was a rescue mission, as a friend of Ichigo, the spiked hair kid, was abducted by that Sosuke Aizen, and they were desperate to save her.

_'good luck Naruto, here start your journey to Hueco Mundo_' she thought to herself, before resuming her paper work.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to turn this into a multi-crossover, meaning it does not contain only naruto and bleach, but other series as well. And I'm also going to tell you all techniques are in the dubbed version of the animes, with naruto jutsus as exception, they will be in japanese with a translate after them, for example: _**Katon (fire style): Ryuka no jutsu! (Dragon flame jutsu!)**_.

i want to thank **kiki30501** for helping me out with this story, especially improving the literature and fixing grammar mistakes, you're awesome man.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or bleach, or any other show that will appear here. And believe me, I wish I did.

**Konohagakure gate, morning**

At the morning, when the sun just rised, the konoha team was standing at the gate, waiting for another shinobi who tsunade insisted they will take with them. "man, where is this guy... We need to leave for the mission alredy..." naruto ranted as they stood there, waiting for the shinobi to arrive. "sorry I'm late, I forgot to wake up." they heard a voice, and naruto saw a guy running towards them. He had a black hair, and eyes of the same color. His face was sharp but still soft somehow, his looks reminded naruto of someone he knew, but he wasn't sure who. "my name is Yasui Sarutobi" he introduced himself, "it is a pleasure to meet you." "there will be time for introductions later, we are behind schedule and we should head out towards tthe Seritei as soon as possible." kakashi said, and he was right, they should have headed out three hours ago, like tsunade said, but they waited for yasui to arrive as per the Hokage's orders.

"I assume you were informed about the mission details? " kakashi asked Yasui "I was." he quickly replied, and after a few moments of silence, rukia spoke: "we were permitted to use the senkaimon for traveling back to the seritei, it will be short, prepare yourself for the arrival." she told the group, and chanted something quietly. after a few minutes of waiting, a door was slowly materialising from the thin air. As the door open they could not see what was inside, but rukia told them it is alright, and walked inside, with Ichigo and Renji following her, and after a few moments, the rest of the group did too.

"Man, I love coming back here, the air here is so full of Reishi, it feels just more homely than anywhere else I have ever been" Rukia told her companions as the doors close behind them. There was a boy that seems to have come to greet them, he was short with white hair, and looked extremely young. He was accompanied by a woman with ginger hair. They both wore the same uniform, except a white coat the boy wore over his clothes. "captain Hitsugaya, we have returned with a full report of what happened on our expedition, but the other captains need to hear it too" Rukia said to the boy. "if so, then I shall summon them for a meeting soon" he turned to the woman who accompanied him "Rangiku, please send the message to all the captains immediately" he asked her, and she nodded as she started talking into an earpiece she had in her ear. The boy turned to the group again "Rukia, who are these people?" he asked her, as , of course, he had not the slightest clue who were the group of weird dressed people who stood next to Rukia. "it is nice to meet you" kakashi handed him a hand, which he shook lightly and pulled his own one back 'my name is Kakashi Hatake, a shinobi from the hidden leaf village" he gave a small formal bow. "my name is Captain Toshiru Histsugaya, captain of squad 10, and this is Lieutenant Rangiku Mastumoto, my personal assistant and friend" she bowed too.

the captains have all gathered in a room at one of the central towers of the seritei, and the meeting began when the head-captain Yamamoto asked Toshiro why have he gathered a meeting. "the expedition squad returned, and asked to gather the captains, for they all need to hear their report, Rukia Kuchiki is supposed to arrive soon" Toshiro answered him, as the doors of the room opened, but it wasn't Rukia, it was a guard. He ran inside and shouted "the Senkaimon was opened without permission! a group of our men beat the guards and opened it, and cast a seal on the other side, it is now blocked!".

The team barely made it through when Rukia closed the gate and Kisuke casted the seal on it. It was a high level seal, that would take the guards some time to break.

"Is the portal ready?" rukia asked Kisuke, a man that looked about 40, with blond hair that went down on the sides of his face and between his eyes, he wore a green coat and white pants, and most noticable of all were his green striped hat and wooden clogs. "yeah, we kept it ready for about two months, we started to wonder where were you" kisuke replied with a grin, the fact that a group of six well armed unknown ninja stood in front of him did not seem to surprise him at all. "that's great. Is the other group here yet?" Rukia asked. Kisuke grinned and replied "yeah, they just arrived and almost destroyed the shop. Maybe even half of town".

Only now naruto really looked around him. _'this town is really wierd' _he thought. And he was right, of course, as this was the first time he saw a modern city. "why don't you come in and get ready for the journey?" kisuke asked. They walked after him for a few minutes, until they came to a small shop. Kisuke opened the door and they stepped in.

"oh yeah? Well bring it on!" yelled a boy with pink hair. He was around 15 years old, and only wore a sleeveless coat without a shirt under it, so you could see his entire front. The boy who was fighting with him had black hair, and wore only boxers. "GRAY, YOUR CLOTHES!" yelled a blond girl who sat at a small tea table. She was also around 15, maybe 16. "sorry!" the black haired guy answered in panic, only now realizing he wore only his underwear. "Natsu! Gray! Behave yourselves! and for god's sake gray put on your clothes!" yelled a girl at the boys, she had red long hair, and wore a silver armor with a symbol on the top left. Only now Naruto noticed that both guys and girl had the same symbol somewhere on them.

"hey, look what I found on the street, or should I say who!" kisuke announced.

After an introduction from all sides, naruto now knew that those people with the symbols were wizards, from a guild called Fairy Tail, and their real mission was actually going to a place called Hueco Mundo, where a friend of Ichigo was being held captive. They arrived just in time to start the journey. They followed kisuke into a hole with a ladder, where naruto assumed will be a basement. But when he climbed down, instead of a tiny basement, he was at an enormous rocky desert. He couldn't believe no one in the whole city ever discovered such a huge place under their town. About a hundred meters from them was a door stand, but there was no door, or actually anything inside. Kisuke walked by the stone structure and called the group. When they got closer naruto saw there was another guy who sat at the base of the structure. He had brown hair that went over his eyes. Naruto guessed he was about ichigo's age, although he was much bigger in size than him, and looked much more muscular. When they got to the arc he stood up, naruto now saw how big he really was, and it was more than he thought. "My name is Sado.." he was cut in the middle by a guy that walked from behind him. "and my name is Uryu Ishida, it is nice to meet you" he introduced himself. He was, like most of them, around 15, and had a black hair that went down his head from the sides and the back, a little shorter than shoulder length, and had square glasses on his face. "now that you know each other, let's get to business." kisuke said, before touching the stone structure.

The structure started to glow, and Naruto could see a green light coming from inside the air in the middle of it. The light grew stronger and stronger until it filled all the empty space. "well, that's weird" said kisuke, and sounded a bit surprised. "what's wrong?" Asked Uryu. " well, it seems we run short on power, the gate is not strong enough to let you all through... It seems like someone opened it while I wasn't here. Oh well. So, who goes and who stays?" kisuke asked. "well" Kakashi started, "Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Sado and Uryu should go, because, after all, it's their friend we are going to save" he said, and everyone nodded. It was obvious to all that they should go. "well, that leaves us five more that can pass without the portal crushing while they are inside" kisuke told him. "than how about three of my team and two of the wizard team?" kakashi asked. "if so, I suppose Natsu snd Gray would do. It's your chance to prove yourselves" Erza told them. "All right! I get to go to another dimension and fight demons! Awesome!" Natsu yelled. "is he always like this?" Kskashi asked Erza, and she replied "you'll get used to it."

"because lady Hokage said that Yasui is critical to our mission, I sepose he must go. I'll join him with Naruto" he said and looked at Naruto, who grinned as he had the exact same thought Natsu had a moment before. "is that accepted by everyone?" Kakashi asked, and they all nodded in agreement. "alright then" Kisuke told them as they passed through the portal one by one, "good luck!" he wished them, and then the portal closed behind them.

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm really sorry the chapters are so short, it's because I try to leave you expecting for the next one. Now that we got to the interesting parts, chapters will be much longer, I promise.

and i know, this was kinda speedy, it's because i want to bring you to the best parts and focus there instead of boringly sit around.

No, there is no real Yasui Sarutobi. he is a character of my own, and he will be surprising. Just wait and see.

Also, don't forget to send reviews, follow and favorite, so I can know what you like and what I should improve.


End file.
